epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GabrielolXP/Crazy Rap Battles of Randomness - Slender Man vs Freddy Fazbear
Hello! Here is my first rap battle. I hope you like it, it is not gonna be as good as those other battles. This episode, we're gonna have the creepypasta, urban legend, game antagonist, and meme, Slender Man, alongside with his proxies, rapping against the main antagonist of the indie horror game, Freddy Fazbear, alongside with his bandmates, to see who is the true king of fictional horror game. Beat - Extendos by Tristan on the Track Battle (Colour guide: Slender Man in White, the Observer in Dark Gray, Hoody in Orange, Masky in Bluish Gray, Ticci Toby in Blue, both Hoody and Masky in Green. Freddy Fazbear in Brown, Bonnie the Bunny in Purple, Chica the Chicken Yellow, Foxy the Pirate Fox in Brownish Red, Golden Freddy in Gold. All rappers in corresponding sides in Cyan.) Slender Man Are you ready for Slendy? It is time to hang you on a tree. My name is Slender Man! My rhymes are splendour, man! I munch you on like pepperonis! Need to face you for Five Nights, I’d rather get a real job! I’ll stalk your guard in afterlife, now see whose the real boss. Try to rap against me? You are possessed by dead children! If you’re battling as my victims, I’ll crush you once again. How can they name the game after you when you weren’t active at all? And you think it is that scary when you made that distorted voice call? I’m the Black and White King, you just a slow Toreador Marcher, And your low-pitched girly voice just makes me wanna hurl! You’re pervert, Fredbear, stop jerking off near the toilets. I’ll rip your endoskeleton out of your suit, I call this real violence! Freddy Fazbear Welcome to my Pizzeria, what could possibly go wrong? Unless this squid try mess with this bear who sings melodic songs! You’re out-dated, Noface, why don’t you battle Jeff the Killer? But I guess even he would be batter than your raps, squidward. This may looks a magical place for children and grown-ups alike, But when my gang come to life, you’ll be like Jeremy and Mike! You like the Puppet, you are tall, you’re shy, sad and lonely. Thinking of taking out my endoskeleton? YOU CAN’T do this, silly! I entertain boys and girls, all you wanna do is to fuck boys! When you know you’ll step to me you knew that you were fucked, boy! I’m the best Indie horror game, you are average, Octodad! I’ll cut off your dick and tentacles and make a pizza out of that! Slender Man + Proxies Looks like Lil’ Bear over here has just nailed his first verse. How about I interrupt his movements and get ready to observe? You should COME CLOSER and I spread a virus right into your system! Why don’t you shut your damn mouth and let other proxies to dis him? Hey! It’s Brian! (Hey) And Tim! (Hey) Call us Hoody and Masky. We make twelve year old fangirl kill friends and go batshit crazy! Th-this animatronic is about to get stabbed like my drunk ass dad. You be-be-better be afraid when me and my master gets mad. Our fame cross through the internet, make every man fucking appalled! You think your stupid unrealistic game can beat us in a brawl? I’ll make you extremely distressed! In this battle you will lost hope. Call this The Bite of ’87, you can’t survive without a lobe! Five Nights at Freddy's Haha! Check your monitor, Slendy! So as your battery’s running low! It is time to let my buddies to party, so welcome to the show! It’s Bonnie the Bunny, this game isn’t funny. I’ll make you feel sorry. If that part wasn’t scrapped, I’ll take off my mask, reveal my skully, make your all your proxies piss their panties! Let’s party! Let’s eat! Let’s slaughter these Tribe of Whore-Net! Rush in the office and show your fanarts aren’t true meaning of horror! IT’S ME! Creepy Hallucination, sit there do nothing but crash your game. Most of you pastas are anonymous, no one even knows your names! Just go to Steam, and check the stats! And see how much fame we just made! Nobody likes you Mr. Rogers! Nobody plays your Slender game! You cannot compare to us, I gave nightmares to our creator! Play dead all you want! And bow down to your new Lord of Saviour! Category:Blog posts